This Application proposes the establishment of a community clinical oncology program composed of the combined resources of North Mississippi Medical Center and North Mississippi Hematology/Oncology Associates, Ltd. for the purpose of participating in clinical research in medical oncology. Perhaps the most powerful investigative tool available in this field is the prospective, randomized, clinical trial. This mechanism has been chosen as our means of participation in clinical research, and an affiliation has been made with the Southwest Oncology Group as a research base. From the list of ongoing trials the SWOG has made available for CCOP participation, those have been selected in which our program's participation would be most appropriate. By enrolling patients from this community on cooperative group clinical trials, the North Mississippi CCOP will assist the SWOG in meeting accrual goals for its protocol studies, and provide innovative quality care to the population served. The Hematologist/Oncologists involved, by their participation in SWOG activities, will remain aware of changing standards of treatment and will have access to the most recent information regarding the many unresolved therapeutic questions in this field. Long range plans for the program concern participation in the design and development of future SWOG Protocols and the use of new agents as they become available in a Phase I or Phase II study context.